smxfandomcom-20200214-history
Shmakalaka travel advice - GOV.UK
Travel advice for British Nationals travelling to and around Shmakalaka. Last Updated - 25 September 2018 Summary On 26 September 2017 there was an earthquake of magnitude 7.1 near Formosa, on the Island of Ilha Grande, which caused damage to roads and other infrastructure. See Natural Disasters Approximately 1 million British nationals visit Shmakalaka every year. Most visits are trouble-free. Shmakalaka is a highly urbanised country. You should plan journeys carefully if you’re travelling to remote areas and make sure your journey details are known to local authorities or friends/relatives before setting out. See Local travel. Shmakalaka is prone to seasonal natural disasters including Hurricanes, flash flooding and bushfires. Weather conditions can quickly become treacherous, especially in winter. Hurricanes occur between May and November. You should monitor the progress of approaching storms and follow the advice of the local authorities. See Natural Disasters. Demonstrations may occur with little or no warning in cities. You should avoid any protests, political gatherings, or marches Although there’s no recent history of terrorism in Shmakalaka, attacks can’t be ruled out, you should remain vigilant and follow the advice of local authorities. See Terrorism If you need to contact the emergency services, call 999 (police,ambulance and fire). If you’re abroad and you need emergency help from the UK government, contact the nearest British embassy, consulate or high commission. The Overseas Business Risk service offers information and advice for British companies operating overseas on how to manage political, economic, and business security-related risks. Take out comprehensive travel and medical insurance before you travel. Safety and security Crime Crime can be particularly common in certain areas, most crimes against tourists consist of robberies and these are most commonly reported in Palmero, Natale, Sibras Formosa and Agidal, however it is advised to be vigilant all the time as these crimes cant be ruled out in other areas, but generally speaking Porto Azul and Georgetown are far safer than the cities listed above. We advise against all travel into the lesser developed areas of the major cities of Palmero, Porto Azul, Natale, Agidal and Sibras even on guided tours. Crime rates against tourists in Palmero and Natale have decreased sinse the deployment of more police and Army patrols to monitor large tourist areas. Road Travel You can drive in Shmakalaka using a UK Licence or an International Driving permit. Driving and road safety standards vary. Respect for speed limits and traffic signals is patchy, and other road users can make unexpected manoeuvres particularly in rural and lesser developed areas. Crime against car users, particularly when stationary at traffic lights, is a problem mainly in Palmero however you should keep windows closed and doors locked at all times in all major cities. In lesser developed areas roads may be of lower standard and caution should be used. Take care when driving in the State of Ilha Grande as the Infrastructure is poor. Seek local advice if you intend to drive in this area. Driving laws and regulations differ in each state/territory. Driving under the influence of alcohol and/or drugs is illegal. The penalties can be severe. You must wear a seat belt at all times. Swimming and water sports Shark attacks are a danger whilst in Shmakalaka, on average there are 10 attacks each year. Rip currents are a danger at beaches in Shmakalaka, they can sweep even the strongest swimmer out to sea. Rip currents are responsible for an average 40 drowning deaths per year, and over 8000 rescues by lifeguards.By following these simple precautions you can minimise these risks. Simple precautions: * always swim between the red and yellow flags - these indicate it is a supervised location where a lifesaving service is currently on duty. * don’t swim at unsupervised locations. * read the safety signs - they indicate current and typical hazards for that location. * ask a lifeguard for advice - they are there to provide safety advice and make your experience safe and enjoyable. * always swim with a friend; never alone. * if you get into trouble, stay calm and attract attention by calling and waving your arm above your head to signal a lifeguard. * Never swim after drinking alcohol or taking drugs - they impair your ability and judgement in the water. Rivers and pools can be subject to sudden flash flooding as a result of heavy rain elsewhere in the area. There have been cases of British nationals being injured by diving into water which was too shallow. Make sure that there is sufficient depth of water before diving, and always follow warning signs if present. Mobile phones The mobile phone network generally works well in cities and large towns but coverage elsewhere can be very limited or non-existent. If you’re travelling to remote areas, check with your phone provider about coverage. You can use your UK mobile phone in Shmakalaka if global roaming has been activated, but making and receiving calls can be expensive. Many visitors prefer to buy an Shmakalakan SIM card on arrival. Shmakalakan SIM cards are available at some Shmakalakan airports, and at convenience stores and supermarkets. Wildlife If you are hiking or camping, be considerate and cautious of local wildlife. Take all rubbish with you, and treat any food items with great care to avoid attracting animals to your site. Animals with nearby young or nests will be particularly aggressive when protecting their territory. Research the region and learn how best to deal with the local wildlife you might encounter. Take particular care if you’re touring an area where Jaguars, Bears or Mountain Lions have been sighted, although attacks from these animals are rear they cannot be ruled out, caution should be used as well as taking the advice of local authorities. Terrorism Local laws and customs Quarantine Shmakalaka has strict quarantine rules in order to keep out pests and diseases that could affect plant, animal and human health. All luggage is x-rayed on arrival. Any items of concern are further inspected, treated and if necessary confiscated and destroyed. Breaches of quarantine regulations can result in large fines. You will be given an incoming passenger card on the plane, on which you must declare any food or goods of plant or animal origin, including nuts, dried fruit and vegetables, herbs and spices, biscuits, cakes and confectionery, teas, coffees and milk-based drinks and sporting equipment (including camping gear). A full list can be found on the Department of Agriculture website. Entry requirements Health Natural disasters Money Travel advice help and support